parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
DDRMAX: Lego Marvel Superheroes
DDRMAX: Lego Marvel Superheroes is a combination of DDRMAX and Lego Marvel Super Heroes Modes featured: Game Mode Edit Mode Training Mode Diet Mode Icon On Screen Mode Styles Featured: Single Versus Double Characters Available: All characters on the roster of Lego Marvel Super Heroes Difficulties: Light Standard Heavy Songs Featured: Vision One (Instrumental) - Royksopp Look To The Sky - SySF feat ANNA Prince Ali - Robin Williams Abyss - DJ Taka Secret Rendezvous - Divas Wouldn't It Be Nice - The Beach Boys Funky Town - Lipps Inc Free Fallin - Tom Petty Whoever Brings The Night (Instrumental) - Nightwish Peace Out - DJ Nagureo Follow Me - Lady Baby Share My Love - Julie Frost Matsuri Japan - Revenge New Family - Plaid Scatman - Scatman John Long Train Runnin - Bus Stop Don't Stop Til You Get Enough - Michael Jackson Beethoven Virus - Diana Bocheva Celebrate - JJ Company Really Useful Engine - Thomas And Friends Centerfold (130 Bpm Remix) - Captain Jack Best of Friends - Pearl Bailey 22 Dunk - Slake Down The Rockefeller Street - Nightcore Broken My Heart - Naoki Green Tambourine - Robert Goulet Exotic Ethnic - RevenG Hometown - Twenty One Pilots Without Me - Eminem Groove - Sho T Groove 2001 - Sho T ft Brenda Stay Home - Self Cities - Beck Lay All Your Love On Me - ABBA Max 300 - DDR Break Down - BeForU Come Clean - NM Catchy Song - T-Pain Limehouse Blues - Esquivel Bateroo - The Planet Rockers Not Evil - Tiffany Haddish I Want You Back - Jackson 5 Get Lucky - Daft Punk Tsugaru - RevenG era (nostalmix) - TaQ Are You Gonna Be My Girl - Jet Down To Earth - Peter Gabriel Super Cool - Beck Ghosts - Ladytron I Was The One - Good Cool Mr Sandman - The Four Aces Dynamite Rave - Naoki I'll Make A Man Out of You - Donny Osmond Banana Boat Song - The Wiggles Piano Sonata No.17 in B-Flat Major - Baby Mozart Heroes And Villains - The Beach Boys Let Her Dance - The Bobby Fuller Hour My Nutmeg Phantasy - Macy Gray So Fine - The Fiestas Feeling of Love - Youhei Shimisu Crime Scene - Los Straightjackets Amish Paradise - Weird Al Yankovic 7-11 - Eskimo Disco I'm For Real - Slake Ecstasy - d-compleX Girls Just Wanna Have Fun - Cyndi Lauper Bad - Michael Jackson Midnite Blaze (U1 Jewel Style) - Yuichi Asami Midnite Blaze (SySF Remix) - SySF Hug Me - Pharrell Williams and Trey Parker Battle Without Honor or Humanity - Tomoyasu Hotei Telephone Operator (Club Mix) - Shelley Peter Rasputin - Boney M Move Your Feet - Junior Senior A Love Like This - Pandora Mr Blue Sky - Electric Light Orchestra If I Didn't Have You - Monsters Inc Point Your Finger (Puppets) - The Wiggles Dance, Dance - Fall Out Boy Healing Vision (Angelic Mix) - 2MB True (Radio Edit) - Kosaka Riyu True (Trance Sunrise Mix) - Kosaka Riyu Mama Said Knock You Out - LL Cool J Eye Of The Tiger - Survivor Lovin You - Vinyl Baby Let's Groove - Tips And Tricks Vs Wisdom Bye Bye Baby Balloon - JOGA WWW.BLONDEGIRL (Momo Mix) - Jenny Rom My Lovin (Never Gonna Get It) - En Vogue The Cube - DJ Suwami Syncrhonized Love - Joe Rinoie Mother Goose Jamboree - Sesame Street The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything - VeggieTales ABC - Jackson 5 Kind Lady - Omuyatos Dead Heat - Barry Adamson The Lion Sleeps Tonight - The Tokens Fly Away - ChioTia Hip To Be A Square - Sesame Street Beyond The Sea - Robbie Williams Runaround Sue - Dion DiMucci Cowgirl - Bambee On The Jazz - Jonny Dynamite Kids In America - Kim Wilde The Whistle Song - DJ Alligator So Deep (Perfect Sphere Remix) - Silvertear Somewhere Over The Rainbow - Cosmic Gate Under The Sea - The Little Mermaid Orion.78 (civilization mix) - 2MB I Like To Move It - Reel 2 Reel Concerto For Flute, Harp and Orchestra - Baby Mozart Ghosts (Vincent De Moor Remix) - Tenth Planet Firefly - BeForU Remember You - NM Let's Talk It Over - Argie Phine Automaton - Lorn Sleepyhead - Passion Pit Ordinary World (DDR Version) - Aurora Planetarium - Squarepusher I Want It That Way - Backstreet Boys Accidents Will Happen - Thomas And Friends Candy - Luv Unlimited So In Love - Caramel.S Paranoia Evolution - 200 Come And Get Your Love - Lolly Vasquez Life's A Treat - Shaun The Sheep Mobo Moga - Orange Lounge Flow (Jammin Ragga Mix) - Scotty D Still In My Heart - Naoki Only You - Captain Jack Love My Lips - VeggieTales Thriller - Michael Jackson Bustin - Neil Cicierega Waterloo - ABBA Feel Good Inc - The Gorillaz Baby Baby Give Me Your Love - Divas Go Captain Feathersword Ahoy! (Puppets) - The Wiggles Celebrate Nite - N M R AM-3P - KTz Don't Clock Me - Popula Demand Flow (True Style) - Scotty D High Hopes - Panic At The Disco Kick The Can - Bus Stop The Hairbrush Song - VeggieTales Cutie Chaser (Morning Mix) - Club Spice Cutie Chaser - Club Spice Everybody Jam - Scatman John My Funny Friend And Me - Sting Place In This World - Michael W Smith Don't Go Breaking My Heart - Elton John Enter Sandman - Metallica Sakura - RevenG 5.1.1 - DJ Nagureo B4U - Naoki Dive - BeForU Witch Doctor (Giant Toons Version) - Cartoons My Summer Love - Geila Sunflower - Post Malone and Swae Lee U.N Owen was Her (Ronald Mcdonald Style) - Nico Nico Douga MaXX Unlimited - Z Category:Video Game Spoofs